pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PlagueEleven
Thanks for your fantastic work on habitats and scenery. DalekCaan1 21:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi my plus+ ID is Silverdale47. I read somewhere that you sent someone a Glacio frog and I was wondeing if you had any left of those? If no then I am also interested in Gyrus, Arbor, Sol, and Dextera. Sorry for the longish list :) I have several nice high-level frogs if you require trading. Much obliged! :) (1/7/12) *Even better: I can send you all five, no compesenation required. :33 I'll get them all to you later today. PlagueEleven Adopting the wiki Hello. you may not know me but I love helping on the frog request forum. Can you please leave your input on this forum here. It will explain it all. If you have any questions leave a message on my talk page. 00:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Thank You Hi Silverdale47, I just wanted to say thank you for all the help around here most especially you help with cleaning up the requests tables sending out frogs. Really do appreciate you doing that. I just wanted to say that if ever you need anything, don't hesitate to post on my talk page. Once again, thank you so very much. MKazior 01:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I thought you were Silverdale. Do I have you as one of my neighbors? Would be nice to have you so when i need help with requests, I could just yell on my status. Most especially after someone put the Frog Request Forum up for deletion a couple of weeks ago. Boy, I was pretty upset about it. Thank you again for helping out. MKazior 03:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Many many thanks Hi Shi-Anne, I hope that you will receive/read this message. At last I found you here on this Wiki. I always felt the urge to say "Thank you for all your help" and thanks to this talk page I can finally do so. You send me so many frogs some weeks ago... ...and suddenly this early morning I received a Templum from you. That was a really cool surprise! (I have to level-up 3 times until I have a use for it but I will take good care of him) I suspect that there is not much I can send you in return...? Greetz and Happy Hopping, Thomas aka OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! OnkelOhio (talk) 07:30, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Shi Anne! :D Nice to see that my very first old friend is still around and still plays Pocket Frogs! I will immediately add you to my friends list! If you want to add me: my new ID is 13GK PS: Your Black Chroma Collection is mesmerizing! @.@ Happy Hopping, Thomas aka !Muffi! aka OnkelOhio (talk) 15:51, September 18, 2017 (UTC) New ID Hey, with the new "real" update for iOS, the game gave me a new ID: 1X18. Are you on iOS? Do you have a new ID too? And thanks for the 2 frogs, bzw. ^^ Happy Hopping, OnkelOhio (talk) 06:55, September 20, 2017 (UTC) New ID again Hey, I have an issue with the Weekly Sets not loading. The developers suggested to reinstall the game but now the game gave me another new ID: 2H92. Support tries to find a solution for this issue. Let's hope that my ID will not change again. :/ Happy Hopping, OnkelOhio (talk) 20:35, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ send me level 36 frogs plz all my friends have this game and i need to be the boss my code is 1F3BV -x-X-x- thanks so much for the frogs, cant wait to show my friends, can u send some to my brother his code is 1CS4X Yeah, you're welcome! And I'll send some to your brother in a bit here, too. PlagueEleven msg talk 04:06, February 23, 2019 (UTC) he says thx, now my sister wants some her code is: 1CRFJ thank you so much, im upto level 16 now and i hacked the game but my highest frog is a level 15, can u plz help me out a little more, 1F3BV Hey Nice to see that you're still around in this forum! OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 12:44, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Many thanks ...for the Pulvillus! You're awesome! OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 15:22, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Mann thanks again, for all the Arcus frogs! Why did you send so many? Are they a Weekly Set, maybe? OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 10:07, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Missing Scenery Here is some scenery that are not listed on the Scenery wiki page: Small Snail Shell - 20 Happiness White Button - 20 Happiness Ammonite - 32 Happiness Silver Pendant - 36 Happiness LairHamilton (talk) 18:31, February 19, 2020 (UTC)